


Love Blind

by WinterSorceress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: Lena greets Genji one morning with a surprise: A Blind Date. Genji isn't sure how to feel about this arrangement, especially when he discovers who it is with.





	Love Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret Santa piece for the [ Genyatta-SS](http://genyatta-ss.tumblr.com/), meant for [Snowwhitebirdie](https://snowwhitebirdie.tumblr.com/). Their prompt was a first date, so I went a step behind and made it a _blind_ date because it's a fun headcanon that Genji and Zenyatta are so into each other yet hesitant to make the first move that their friends have to literally shove them at each other.

It was a chilly December morning when Genji Shimada received the news. 

“Morning, love! I was hoping to catch you bright and early.” 

He chuckled, none the wiser of what the younger agent, Lena Oxton, had in store for him. He should’ve figured something was up. It was clear in her unusual level of energy, even for a heroine famous for her vigor, and the way her light brown eyes glittered with a tad more mischief than on the average morning. Unfortunately, his sleep drugged mind remained oblivious to the obvious warning signs, until it was too late. 

“And what do I owe that pleasure, Lena?” 

The cyborg just wished she could’ve asked him first. 

“I may…or may not have…” She paused briefly, resting a hand at the back of her head in a nervous gesture. That combined with her spoken words, as well as the unspoken, summoned enough alarm, though minute, in Genji to wake him fully. “-set you up on a blind date.” 

Considering the young woman had just caught him in the hallway the moment he stepped out of his room, he couldn’t help but consider it a bit early for such a shock. 

And yet, here he was. “You  _what_?” he deadpanned before finding the energy to feel more than groggy disbelief. “With  _who_?” 

Many more questions longed to leap into being, but his master had not retrained him in the art of manners and restraint for him to insult one of his closest friends at the drop of a hat. Though he had to admit, it was a pretty big sort of hat. Instead, he steadied his breathing, mastered through years of practice, and forced himself to remain calm. 

By now, Lena seemed to have realized that she may have crossed a few lines, looking ready to zip away at a moment’s notice. “Uh…! It’s a blind date, love. I figured…it was time for you to get back out there. You know…start feeling…normal again,” she explained, shifting from foot to foot as she clutched an arm. Her gaze began to drift downward, almost in shame, and Genji felt guilt for almost jumping the gun. “Who knows? You might…actually like…this person. I thought they might be…your type. I mean…I know I should’ve asked but…” 

His dark eyes softened, despite everything. After all, if there was one thing anyone could count on, it was Tracer looking out for her friends and trying to lift their spirits. Though she did tend to rush into things, but that was sometimes what made her so endearing.  

He sighed and offered a small smile. “It’s fine, Lena,” he assured, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. To think, years ago, she would’ve flinched from such a touch from him; they weren’t exactly friendly back then, or rather  _he_  wasn’t. It was funny how things had changed. “You were only…You didn’t mean any harm. And, you know what? You might be right. Though…I still have my…doubts.” 

Lena’s eyes lit up. “That’s fair! You won’t regret it though! Just give them a chance!” she declared, grasping his hands; though hers were a bit smaller, she still had one heck of a grip. “It’s at the uh Vanilla Blue Bistro, seven sharp.” 

“A coffee shop?” 

His friend nodded once. 

“... _Tonight_?” 

Then twice, doubling her effort, no doubt sensing his gathering exasperation. 

Genji paused a moment, gathering his thoughts, before a long, heavy sigh escaped him. “…Very well, Lena. I will…be there.” 

  

* * *

 

 Well into the early evening, the cyborg was still attempting to process what he, or rather  _Lena,_ had gotten himself into. However, he was a man of his word through and through. And true to his promise, he was keen on picking out an outfit that would be just right for such an occasion. 

Only he had little idea what that outfit should be. It had felt like it had been forever since the former playboy extraordinaire had been on an actual date. It was equal parts exciting and intimidating, and both feelings fought for dominance as he struggled to decide what to wear. 

His master would probably know what would be the perfect fit, as well as the words to inspire him into confidence. Yet, for some reason, Genji dreaded telling him. A part of his heart ached at the thought of breaking the news to him, the dearest friend whom he would admit he had been entertaining romantic desires for. Yet, they were just silly, boyish thoughts. 

Zenyatta deserved better, no matter what they had been through together. 

Perhaps this was a sign that maintaining a platonic relationship was indeed for the best. Such an event so out of the blue could be nothing less. It was the universe telling his heart to move on.  

Looking at himself hard in the mirror, Genji schooled his emotions, scolding himself for being less than adult about the reality of his pining for his mentor. Even then, however, he found it hard to let go, seeing the face he had grown to love once more through Zenyatta’s gentle nurturing and loving words. Every scar and disfigured patch had worth, beauty, a vastly different outlook from just a few years ago, back when it wasn’t rare for him to shatter any mirror that dared to show him his own unmasked reflection. 

No matter how much he disliked the initial taste of things, he had to at least give this person a chance. Perhaps they were truly amazing, someone that he would end up adoring. After all, Tracer had been sure of herself, hadn’t she? 

Releasing a deep sigh, Genji pushed down the turmoil of his heart and mind, and scavenged through his closet for something decent. 

  

* * *

 

 He had to admit, he was feeling like a looker, now that he was finally on his way. Hands shoved into his nicest black jeans, he journeyed through the chilly evening air to the alleged bistro of honor, huffing out clouds of mist from his uncovered mouth. The touch of cold was strangely pleasant against his pale, scarred lips, his flushed cheeks, knowing he was allowed to be a least bit vulnerable at this point in his life. 

There had been a bit of an internal debate, as he had tried to decide whether to come with his mask. In a way, it had been an obvious decision. Nothing would give a civilian a heart attack more than someone who looked like they had escaped from the latest sci-fi film. Yet, what was surprising was how okay he was about having to walk around without covering the visible wounds of his turbulent past. As a matter of fact, he wasn't worried in the slightest. 

The only doubt that plagued him was still a familiar one. Accordingly, Genji caught himself sneaking peeks at his phone for any signs of a new message. It was odd that Zenyatta hadn't contacted him all day. Though there was a possibility that Tracer had told him, the least he would usually do was wish him well. 

There had been nothing, and it was probably nothing. 

The cyborg knew this was a leap of faith, a chance to reach a new chapter in his personal journey of recovery, a chance to reach a semi-normalcy in his life. Zenyatta would be proud of him, delighted. Yet… 

Genji felt like he was surrendering what could've been, if he had just waited. It was a difficult matter to pinpoint, however, what he had been waiting for. What could he expect from an omnic monk? His master was most likely completely uninterested in any romantic relations, even...with him. 

It was best that he moved on, though his heart still ached at its core. 

His head jerked up, realizing that, despite being deep in thought, his feet had carried him to his destination, their instincts finetuned even while on autopilot. The lane around him was wrung up with glittery white lights and dusted with frost, almost like a dream. It stole his breath for a moment, almost succeeding in chasing away his troubles. 

With a deep breath, Genji stepped aside briefly to collect himself and tidy up his appearance. He had actually spent more than three seconds on his hair for tonight; he'd hate for it to wind up a mess before he even walked in the door. With a tug, he then straightened his dress shirt, a jade button-up, before leaning down slightly to fuss about the specks of dirt that had gathered on his pants. Adjusting his dark, open jacket was the final touch. 

He was Genji Shimada, and, despite everything, he would be damned if he didn't come in charming. 

Though he was a little early, if the spared glance at his phone told him anything, and still with no messages to speak of. With a dejected sigh, he shoved the device back into his pocket, and adjusted his collar with a hint of nerves. Wishing himself luck, he bit the bullet and ventured inside. The welcoming little restaurant was warmly lit, the smell of coffee beans wafting to him as soon as he stepped within while the quiet buzz of casual chatter was a comfortable dose of white noise to his ears.  

Silently, the young man surveyed the shop. It was only somewhat more spacious on the inside, with a fair number of tables and guests alike. He was grateful when no one turned to stare, and continued his observations, wandering further to seek the table Lena had reserved for him and his mystery date. There was a more private section of the seating area, no doubt for couples or families, or someone who just wanted some space for themselves. 

“Good evening, sir! Can I help you?” a waitress chimed as soon as she noticed his slightly dazed approach.  

Having not been expecting to be addressed so soon, Genji backpedaled for a moment. “Ah…H-hello. I’m here for a…My friend said she reserved a table for me,” he attempted to explain without sounding utterly lost. “Uh…I’m Genji Shimada.” 

The woman regarded him for a moment from under her visor, with knowing eyes, before bowing her head to check. It was only then that he noticed she was bald, though her appearance did not disguise the clarity that she was a woman who had weathered many storms. He knew he was in good hands with her obvious experience, and waited quietly with a silent respect. 

“Well, shoot. You're right at the top of our list for reserved seating, honey,” the older woman declared with a hint of surprised amusement. She glanced back up at the antsy cyborg, whose heart had begun palpitating with both suspense and excitement; he wondered if his date was already waiting. “You'll be at table eight. Your date isn't here yet, though I expect they should be here soon. Best get situated.” 

“Ah...Thank you!” 

“No problem, honey! Call me if you need anything. My name's Lynda.” 

Genji gave her an appreciative nod and headed on his way. There were even fewer guests back here, though his eyes were automatically drawn to a pair of omnics chatting quietly at their own table. He couldn't help but wonder if they were a couple. Would Zenyatta ever find another of his kind, someone who deserved him better? 

Not wanting to be caught staring, he went back to minding his own business. Again, his feet led the way as he stalked quietly between tables and booths, the whole set-up warm with soft browns and reds and dainty lighting. He couldn’t help but feel a tad uneasy here, unused to visiting restaurants like this one. Even when on the road with his master, they had only rarely stopped at eateries as an occasional treat, though neither of them had much of a taste for fine food, if a taste for food at all. 

“Table eight…” he mused, hesitating for several seconds. Then, with what little grace he could manage, he settled into the plush cushioning of the booth. He glanced around, slightly wary as he scanned his surroundings. “…Guess I wait…” 

He was a ninja, born and raised—a few minute wait would usually not even begin to dent his discipline and patience—and yet… 

“Genji?” 

A synthetic voice spoke to him, jolting him from the thoughts he had only just begun to drift into. Genji turned his head, mouth falling open in disbelief, knowing that voice as intimately as his own. Like the most enchanting mirage, Zenyatta stood before him, head tilted in the same shock that was rolling through his own system.   

“Mas—Zenyatta?” He stumbled verbally, realizing this was not the time for the other’s title, nor the place. “W-what…? Why are you here?” 

And dressed so splendidly, was the unspoken statement that died on his lips as he took in the omnic’s elegant robe, richly colored with crimson and saffron. It was an outfit the cyborg had never seen him wear before and, for a split second, it left him stunned, puzzled, before general awe took over. He decided it didn’t matter, what the omnic was wearing at least, because what was prominently more important was the fact he was here in the first place. 

Thoughtfully, Zenyatta rested a slender, mechanical hand against his cheek. “Oh…I see…” he muttered, almost to himself, before letting it join the other folded neatly before him. “It seems we’ve both been set up, my dear. Miss Lena informed you of a blind date this morning as well?” 

Genji stared, bewildered by this whole situation. “Actually...yeah, she did,” he affirmed. Then, he realized, everything falling into place. “Wait...So,  _you're_  my date?” 

The monk chuckled warmly, bringing a hand to his mouth plate. “It would appear so. Shall we?” 

Several emotions surged inside the ninja at the same time, conflicting and overwhelming, and he struggled to keep his head. He flushed before breaking into a stammer, forgetting words for a precious moment, as he scrambled out of the booth. Anxiously, he offered his master a seat, not about to make him walk around of all things. 

“H-here! You s-should sit down.” 

“Always so considerate, my dear…” 

Genji fought to tame the heat that had blossomed in his cheeks as Zenyatta slid past him, the ankle length hem of his robe gliding against the seat as he settled. Summoning his tact, he followed suit, fitting in next to the omnic he once considered his mentor alone. They had long since became the dearest of friends, equal in value and power, and now… 

They were here, on a blind date, no doubt planned by their friends; had their spark been so bright, so clear to all but them? 

“You...uh...you look stunning, Zen…” Genji ventured to comment, taking more interest in his hands than in the person he was complimenting. He forced himself to be more upfront, to look the monk in the optical sensors; he could do that much at least. “...I...I didn't know you owned such a nice robe. I mean…! All you wear is nice, but…” 

Zenyatta laughed it off good-naturedly. “Of course, I know you didn't mean anything negative, Genji. Thank you…” He then paused, the fabric at his thighs bunching under his fingers. “It's...it used to be for special occasions at the monastery. I thought now...was another appropriate time.” 

There was a beat between them, allowing them to stew in their own worlds. 

“...You look quite handsome as well, Genji. It's rare to see you dressed up; it's...a treat really.” 

The color the cyborg had just managed to quell deepened at twice its previous intensity. As much as his face burned then, he had the nagging suspicion his reaction would be shamefully obvious if he didn’t do something quickly to hide it. With the last of the cold from outside lingering on his skin, he decided to shrug out of his jacket, albeit a bit abruptly, though he had already accepted he wouldn’t be winning any medals for social grace this night. 

“Oh…Uh…Thank you very much, mas…Zenyatta…” Yet again, he had to catch himself in his flustered state, even as he worked to attempt to fold his coat in a neat pile beside him. Just because they knew each other very thoroughly didn’t mean he was about to act like anything other than a gentleman around his former mentor. “Sorry, it’s just…I’m so used to referring to you as…I should really get used to calling you by your name, your proper name. We’re not in Nepal anymore, nor are we…just master and student.” 

Despite his outright nervousness, the omnic didn’t appear unsettled by his behavior in the slightest. “That’s quite true. We’ve been through much…growing together as we traveled the world,” his companion agreed thoughtfully. “Our relationship also changed and grew, I have noticed. I admit, I very much like being your friend…rather than simply your teacher. Though, I suppose nothing can take away what I was once was for you, and there’s a certain pride in that, a certain honor, in knowing I was the one who helped you this far. I am delighted to be here with you, Genji, no matter what happens tonight.”  

Zenyatta’s sincere words rang true, settling into Genji’s heart, calming and reassuring. It might as well have been sorcery as often as the monk always seemed to know just what to say to bring him peace. However, no amount of consoling could completely soothe his nerves, but at least now he could think more clearly, no longer feeling like the roof was ready to collapse on his head. 

“I see you two gentleman finally have gotten comfortable. How are you doing tonight?” 

The abrupt entrance of a third party, namely a waitress, was almost enough to startle the ninja out of his skin. He thought it was  _his_  responsibility to sneak up on people, though he hadn’t exactly been alert, so focused on his date. Trying to disguise his fright, he glanced up to flash the woman an unsteady smile, even as his cybernetic heart jumped against his ribs. 

It was Miss Lynda, a holopad on hand.  

“Oh, did I scare you? I’m sorry, honey. Were you two in the middle of something? I can come back,” she apologized. 

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m just…a little…We’re fine, thank you.” 

“Good, good! So…um…do you two know each other? It seems like you do,” she inquired curiously, obviously a woman who loved juicy details.  

If Genji had a quarter for every time he blushed tonight, he could possibly rebuild his family empire on pocket change. 

“Uh…” he stammered numbly before remembering how to speak. “Yeah, you…you could say that. We’ve known each other for about…half a decade now. I guess…our friends got sick of us…not…Uh…” 

“Was our fondness towards each other so blatant?” Zenyatta questioned, leaning over to mutter quietly.  

Sheepishly, the cyborg managed a laugh. “I suppose so…” 

Seemingly taken with their chatter, Lynda placed her free hand on her hip. “Well, isn’t that cute?” she commented, fishing two menus out of her apron. “Here you go. Take a look at the menu in the meantime to see what you’d like. I’ll let you two be until you’re ready to order something.” 

“Thank you, ma’am. We’ll be sure to let you know.” Zenyatta nodded her off gently. 

Meanwhile, Genji was already flipping open his menu with vague interest, despite lacking an appetite at the moment. He wondered if anything would even stay down with how many knots had been tightening in his stomach, though a refreshing drink would not be amiss. At the back of his mind, he was quite aware Zenyatta would not be able to partake in the slightest and was tempted to go without.  

The monk would no doubt have none of that. 

Despite having no intention to order, Zenyatta scooted closer to inspect whatever Genji was considering. Any other point in time, he would not have minded in the slightest, but now it was much too close for comfort, and he almost flinched away. He resisted the urge and pretended to continue his search, though it was impossible to concentrate. 

“…Am I making you uncomfortable, my dear?” Zenyatta inquired, putting some space between them once more. 

Of course, he forgot that advanced Shambali had achieved some sense of empathy; in their journey, it had led Zenyatta to the quietly ailing like a moth to a lightbulb, but somehow it had completely slipped his mind. 

Fearing how his master would take his unease, Genji scrambled to cover for his misstep. “I uh…no…I’m just…” He sighed, letting his shoulders droop slightly. “I just…didn’t expect it to be you. I’m still…getting used to this.” 

“I see…” Fuck, if the hint of disappointment in Zenyatta’s voice didn’t hurt his heart. 

He had been excited about this, that much was clear. Yet, hadn’t Genji as well? Zenyatta had been on his mind the whole way here, in his heart, which ached at the thought of missing any imagined chance with him. Why was he now acting like he was outright opposed to this? 

He could only imagine how Zenyatta felt about his attitude right now. If he didn’t fix this, this could easily end badly for the both of them. And all because he didn’t want to swallow his pride and make the first move. It was time to grow up and fess up. 

Genji swallowed thickly and slid over to the omnic, who had turned away and now rested his cheek in his hand, no doubt feeling dejected. “Zenyatta…” 

Surprised, the omnic regarded him hastily. “Yes? What is it?” 

With care, he claimed that hand that had been left abandoned and was quick to find the other one. “Look, I want to be honest with you right now, Zen,” he declared, his dark eyes boring softly into his master’s optical sensors, relieved when he didn’t make even an attempt to pull away. “I…You’ve been on my mind all day, ever since Lena told me about this…arrangement.” 

“…I have?” Zenyatta murmured with a touch of awe. “…I have been thinking…about you a lot lately as well.” 

Zenyatta’s nine arrays dimmed faintly in an omnic equivalent to a human blush, as his gaze strayed bashfully. His reaction sent Genji’s heart into a summersault and tightened his chest, just as astonished that his master dwelled on him at all today, especially in the way he was obviously hinting. A surge of happiness filled him, and his nervousness slowly waned. 

“R-really? I…just…I always thought…doubted that you…you would have any interest in someone like…like me…” It was the cyborg’s turn to look away, though his attention was quick to return, knowing they were making progress after their first five minutes of awkwardness; they could make this work. “I figured…there would be someone…better for you…surely…than me…” 

Delicately, Zenyatta freed one hand if only to place a single digit against his lips to shush him in his tracks. “Nonsense, my dear. You underestimate your own charm, your warmth and brilliance,” he corrected with a warmth of his own, head tilted affectionately. “I may…not be the most upfront person about this sort of thing—I am new to this, after all—but I have admired you from afar, wondering…who could possibly be so lucky to earn the love of my favorite person in this world.” 

At first, the monk’s own confession left Genji speechless, color spreading through his cheeks and up to his ears like a wildfire. He stared, taking a moment to comprehend what had been said to him. Then a grin followed suit, full of childlike joy.  

He took a hold of Zenyatta’s thin, metallic wrist, directing it away from his mouth. “Well, I’ll give you one guess who that lucky person is…” he declared smugly before daring to reach out. With the barest touch, he brushed his master’s cheek. “You’ve been my light in the darkness all these years. How could I love anyone else more than the one who loved me unconditionally before I even loved myself?” 

Bewildered, the omnic placed a hand on top of the cyborg’s, “…I…Genji…I…” He then leaned into his caress. “I don’t know what to say…” 

Smoothly, he inclined forward as he embraced the growing mood between them. “You can say anything you want. I’ll hang onto every word.” 

A tickled giggle left Zenyatta, his array glinting. “You’re so sweet, Genji. You make me so happy…” 

In a display of affection, Genji pressed their foreheads together softly, a meaningful gesture among omnics. “You make me happy too, Zenyatta, so…incredibly happy. I was lost until you found me,” he murmured with the utmost sentimentality, his heart breaking the speed of light in his moment of passion, bared utterly to the omnic. “Will you find me again, and be mine?” 

“Always, my dearest, and again and again, I will.” 

He could’ve cried tears of joy. 

“…Genji? Are you okay?” 

And apparently, he was terrible at hiding it; Zenyatta looked downright concerned. 

Realizing he was being an emotional mess, Genji scrambled to grab the menu to hide his face, deep red with embarrassment. “I-I’m fine! Let’s just…pick out something to drink...” 

Briefly, he worried that he had made a fool of himself, just a few seconds after Zenyatta had accepted to be his boyfriend, nonetheless. Though a hand on his shoulder soon dispelled all fears as the monk made his way closer, his attention on the laminated booklet. Lightly, the other rested his head against his. 

“Oh, Genji. You goof. Let me see…”  

Despite his initial reaction, the pair fell into harmony with ease, leaning together comfortably as they skimmed the menu. His beloved hummed softly in his ear, secretly more interested in entwinning their fingers under the table. From that point on, a smile was never absent from his face, so much so that it ached in the best of ways, his coffee as warm as their laughter as it rang out with mirth.  

  

* * *

 

  The couple had long lost track of time. It was just another thing that had drifted into the background of their date. Though they had willingly left the bistro when their hostess had warned them that closing time was fast approaching. 

It was much more glorious out here, under the faintly glittering stars, casting a whole new spell upon them. By now, the streets were all but empty, with only the occasional stray shopper and the snow for company. Hand in hand, as close as physically possible, they strolled over the cobblestone, filling the peaceful silence with their chatter. 

“…Are you cold, Zen? You didn’t bring a coat…” Genji noticed mid-conversation.  

He knew it was a silly thing to worry about with an omnic, considering they contained their own internal heating, but his sly mind was at work and he still worried. 

His question appeared to catch the monk by surprise, coaxing him to take a moment to regard his own clothing. “Oh! No, I’m not really…I’m—” 

The ninja worked quickly nonetheless, smoothly shrugging out of his own jacket. Before his boyfriend could even begin to protest, he was draping it over his shoulders in a ruffle of heavy fabric. Smugly, he lifted his chin in triumph. His coat looked dashing on Zen, if he did say so himself. 

“Genji…” Zenyatta muttered, sounding both amused and chiding at the same time. “You know I don’t need a jacket, dearest…” 

“I know. You need  _mine_  in particular,” he claimed in a quite matter-of-factly manner. “You look good in it.”  

“Oh…” Clearly flustered, the omnic tugged the jacket tighter. “Thank you…” 

They said nothing more, but…then again, no words were needed between them. Silence had long been a comfortable thing. After all, everything was right in the world when they were together, now more than ever. 

They were definitely hugging Lena when they arrived home…eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some reference credit:
> 
> Zenyatta's robe was inspired [by this piece](https://fashionzenyatta.tumblr.com/post/167095741052/tuherrus).
> 
> Also, Lynda was a cameo by a coworker of mine, who really wanted to be in one of my stories (and is going through a lot right now) and this happened to be the piece I was writing at the time. 
> 
> I almost didn't include that last scene, but I really wanted to.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
